Living with the Avengers (OneShots)
by i love all yaoi
Summary: "Have you ever tried living under the same roof as two scientists one who has major anger issues, the other a millionaire playboy philanthropist, two master spies, two Norse gods and my uncle who is actually my great grand father but was frozen in a thing of ice for 70 years?" Frist Avengers fic, so bear with me. read and review. Co written with CryxMasterMind729. No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

Life has an odd way of surprising you. For example one minute your dad and your brother are alive then the next they are dead. One moment your the queen of the world enjoying the fact that you won your fifth MMA title the next your whole life shatters. Five months have passed since my dad and brother were killed in a car crash. I was staying with my uncle Steve Rogers and his team. For lack of better words, it was interesting. But right now I was at 'Jack's Park Café'. It was a large brick building, with was an outdoor patio with chairs and tables. The glass windows gave great views of Central Park. The inside of the café had warm brown walls, with a soft blue rug. The ceiling was white. Chairs and tables littered the area along with couches. There was even a stage for live bands.

It was a warm day in early June. The sun was shining high in the sky and no clouds in sight. People were walking around or running and kids were playing. I was sitting outside at one of the metal tables, running a hand through my teal blue hair while my soft gray eyes scanned the park. Across from me was a red head with forest green eyes. On the table was a red and blue chess set.

"Your going to loss again Steph." The red head says moving one of her red pawns. She picks up a strawberry milkshake and takes a long sip with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe I like loosing Rose if gives me something to look forward too." I tell her moving my knight and taking a sip from my pink lemonade

"Of all the moves for you to make." She mutters capturing my knight with her Bishop. "But as to all we do there is clear motive. You don't like living in the Avengers tower."

"Now what makes you say that?" I quip out while moving my pawn out. She shrugs and wins the game. She had moved her Bishop into Checkmate on my King.

"No reason, but seeing as it took me far less to win than usual, I would venture a guess that there is something on your mind." She comments resetting the game.

"Your better at reading people then me my dear. But yes I am. Have you ever tried living under the same roof as two scientists one who has major anger issues, the other a millionaire playboy philanthropist, two master spies, two Norse gods and my uncle who is actually my great grand father but was frozen in a thing of ice for 70 years?" I ask making the first move.

"None the less. Lets see if you can win." She says smiling at me.

"Well, we shall see in the end, now won't we?" I ask.

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

With the whole living with the avengers thing, you learn rather quick you will never come home to a normal evening. I worked a normal job at the bookstore in the mall. So coming back to the tower at night was fun. Nine out of ten times we order out; tonight was pizza. A fun fact about the tower was everyone had their own floor; each floor was made to fit that persons needs or wants. That rule didn't effect the training floor, infirmary, and the room at the very top of the tower that served as our living room, dinning room, kitchen, and Tony's landing zone. I wasn't hungry but I could use a shower so I went right to my room. My room has nice blue walls with posters on them and a black ceiling. The Posters were all Bioshock, Mass Effect, and Final Fantasy related. I had a 48 inch, Plasma Flat screen TV with surround sound and my own bathroom. The shelf underneath the TV housed about PS3 games as well as the PlayStation system itself. Turning the TV on, I set the Bioshock soundtrack to play, then walked into the bathroom, turned the shower on, and washed up. It wasn't like I didn't like living at the tower; it was just this wasn't my style of living. Once done I realized that I was hungry, so I headed up to the kitchen to get some food. I went over to the elevator and went right up to the top floor.

The top floor had large windows over looking the entire city, with a high gray ceiling. The floor was made out of laminated cherry oak. To the left when you came in was a kitchen with a island with a back granite counter top with matching chairs. The cabinets were also made out of cherry oak with brass handles. Next to the kitchen was the dinning room with a glass chandelier handing above the long Mahogany dining room table with matching chairs. There was a wall that blocked it off from Tony's well stocked bar with chairs. Next to that was the landing area. About five feet from the island, was circle black leather sofa with a glass coffee table and mounted on the wall was flat screen TV. The doors opened and the smell of chesses, peperoni, meat lovers and chicken and white sauce pizza hit me. Thor was talking to my uncle Steve, Clint and Tasha were talking about some mission they had to go on soon, I could see tony and Bruce were talking about something scientific and way out of my league. While poor Loki was trying to read a book I lent him. Smiling at the fact this whole thing was so domestic. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Steve.

"Good evening Steph." He says trying to be civil.

"Evening." I say reaching over and grabbing a piece of meat lovers and chicken. Glancing up I notice Loki had put down the book and was staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing, just observing." He says calmly

"Observing what?" I demand, he just sits there looks away. "Why are you even here anyway? I thought you staying at the tower for a temporary thing?"

"Odin has deemed it necessary for me to repay my debt to this world." He says sounding disgusted with the whole thing. "My powers have been restricted albeit I still have some power." I rolled my eyes at the God,

"Repay your debt? Why not knock you down a few notches?" I question sarcastically

End of line


	3. Chapter 3

Work was, well, work. I worked at a nice little bookstore at the mall. Rose worked at the art store. Some days it was slow, others it was fast. Today was middle day, not slow nor was it fast. I was sitting behind the counter trying, and failing, to type something up for my free write.

"This is beyond annoying." I mutter out

"What is? The fact that your boyfriend cheated on you with Lilly or the fact that your stuck here on a Friday?" my boss asks

"Both and neither at the same time. I can't seem to write anything good." I moan out.

"Your trying to hard. A good writer knows when to leave something alone and come back to it."

"I know your right it's the thing with Jason. I thought he loved me and here I find out that he is fucking that whore. And he doesn't tell me." I tell him leaning back in my chair. "I mean my dad and brother have been dead for five months now. Its all so much."

"Death has that affect on us. Have you tried talking to your uncle about this?" he asks

"No, I don't think he could be of much help."

"You would be surprised on how helpful ones family can be in situations like this." He boasts

"Did any one ever tell you, that you make a great motivation speaker?" I ask him smirking

"Yes quite often." he says smiling

"You the man, boss." Sarcasm at it's finest.

End of line


	4. Chapter 4

There is a word in here that may offend some readers. For the record I do hate using that word and I am strong supporter gays and bisexuals. So I am sorry.

* * *

I was bored and lonely. My only friend Rose was out of town with her mom so I was lonely. And to think today was our mall day. I was moping around in the living room, not really watching TV. Sitting on the other end of the couch was Loki, reading a book that he brought with him from Asgard. He was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks, a green polo shirt and pair of nice dress shoes.

"What is the matter with you?" he asks not even looking up from his book

"I'm bored." I whine out

"Then find a way to entrain yourself."

"Love to, got any ideas?" I ask sitting up and calmly he sets the book on the glass coffee table.

"Didn't you already have plans today?"

"Yea but Roses whore of a mother took her shopping out of state." I inform him.

"Do you really hate rose's mother that much that you call her a whore?" I offer him a shrug, the elevator doors opens and in walks Phil.

"Steph, Loki I thought everyone was out."

"They are. Rose, is out of town." I whine out

"And I can not leave unless I have an escort with me." Loki states. A light bulb pop above my head

"Hey Loki want to go to the mall with me and Phil?" I ask smiling at the God. He slaps his hands onto his knees and pushed himself up,

"I would love to go but it all depends on Phil." Phil had a surprised look on his face

"You two just want to get out of the tower don't you?" he asks eyeing us. Me and Loki look at each other and grin.

"Yes, yes we would." I say hopping off the couch

"I would love a chance foray into on of these 'malls'." He says as he walks around the couch towards the door. I vault over the back of couch grabbing my bag and my wallet. Phil looks surprised at us

"What's wrong Phil never been to mall before?" I ask smiling.

"It's not that, I'm worried about letting Loki into a mall." He answers walking over to us. Loki spins around somehow having black oak cane with a blue crystal on the top of it in his hand.

"And why is it your worried about putting me into a mall? When we have a nineteen year old female who has shopping issues?" He ask

"I don't have shopping issues you ass." I say crossing my arms. Loki bops me on the head with his cane. Phil gives a very heavy sigh

"Fine will we go." He says pressing the call button.

* * *

It was two hours later, we had visited all of my usual shops. Including the bookstore, sports store, and hot topic. Loki, being the bookworm that he is, got himself some new books. We were now sitting down at the food court, and I was chowing down on a bacon cheeseburger.

"Oh look who it is? Is that the fairy's daughter?" A high pitch voice asks. I snapped my head up, standing behind me was a girl with greasy black hair and pricing green eyes.

"Well if isn't Lilly, the biggest whore in all the mall." I say setting the burger down. Lilly strut over swaying her hips with each step.

"Roger's I didn't know that they let your kind into the mall." She says smugly. From the corner of my eye, I could see Loki getting ready to stand but Phil grabbed him by the shoulder.

"And what exactly may my kind be?" I ask as I stand, my hands curled up into fists.

"Why the daughter of a faggot my dear." her voice rang in my ears as I rushed her. She fell back away from as I raised my fist to punch her. I felt something grab my wrist and pull me back away from Lilly.

"Don't you fucking touch her." A voice growled into my ear. Turning my head I was met with a pair of cold gray eyes that belong to a young man with short black hair and muscular body.

"Jason." I growl out struggling to pull my wrist from his grasp.

"You knew I was here didn't you?" He ask letting my wrist go, with enough force to push me away.

"I wont be a good writer if I didn't take in every detail around me? Now would I why?" I ask rubbing my wrist noticing a red mark forming. I glare at him for a moment then spring forward with a small jump. I thrust my legs out into his stomach, knocking him back. He stumbled away from me, holding his gut as I slammed into the ground. I roll away, ignoring the pain flaring in my thigh. I rushed forward again and slam my fist into his face with an uppercut. As he reeled back, he recovered just enough to smash my nose. I felt the pain that time, as well as blood dripping down my face. I grab a chair and smack him with it, the leg catching his chin. He fell back out cold. His body hit the ground with a thud. I turn on Lily, raising the chair as if to hit her as well. She turned and bolted down the mall hall. "Damn bitch." I set the chair back down and face Loki and Phil, who were staring at me with stunned expressions. "Well, that was fun. Ready to go?" I ask as I gather up my bags with a smile.

END OF LINE


	5. Chapter 5

There were some days, in which I didn't have work, or need to do anything with rose. I would sit in the living room, read and have smooth jazz playing on the TV. Today Loki was also enjoying this along with Bruce. This quite scene was interrupt by Rose.

"BOSS WE NEED TO TALK!" She creams, flinching I rolled off the couch hitting my head on the floor.

"What the hell rose?" I scream getting off the floor rubbing my head.

"It was Lilly." She wines stalking over to the couch and plopping down.

"Yes, because we just need your mortal drama." Loki says sarcastically

"Loki be nice." Bruce scolds the God.

"Do you has any Ben and Jerry ice cream?" Rose asks giving me puppy dog eyes,

"What is ice cream?" Loki asks

"You've never had ice cream before?" Rose asks

"I don't think they ice cream in Asgard." I tell rose, "But I think I might have some squirreled away." I stalked over to the refrigerator and pull out three pints of ben and jerry ice cream. I tossed the chocolate fudge brownie to rose, next I tossed the cake batter to Bruce, then tossed the Banana Split to Loki and kept the red velvet cake to my self. "What did Lilly do this time?"

"She ruined my paintings for Jack." Rose says taking a big spoonful of ice cream.

"You don't mean the three paintings of the park at dawn, noon, and sunset?" I ask

"Yes, those it took me three weeks to paint those." She wines.

"Can't you simply repaint them?" Bruce asks

"I could, but I promised Jack that I would have them done today."

"Why don't you 'accidentally' set her hair on fire? I mean how much hairspray is in her hair?" I ask

"Boss, you know I can't do that." Rose says

"Why not?"

"Easy my mom will know that I did it on purpose." Rose explain.

"Right." I say clicking my tongue at her. "But you could burn her pageant clothes." I say smiling.

"BOSS! That is just evil. But I love you for it."

"You know what they say Rose, 'it's so easy when your evil'."

End of line

* * *

**Hello dear readers, this was fun to write. But any way I will leave the fate of Lilly clothes in your hands my dear readers. **


	6. thebes

"Well, that was fun." Tony said as he followed Thor into the Meeting room. Banner was already seated at the table, along with Steve and Clint. Tasha was no where to be seen; Loki was likewise missing. Tony was still wearing his Iron Man armor, which sported a few new scorch marks. Fury stood at the head of the table with his arms crossed.

"Take a seat, Stark." Tony sat down along side Thor. "So, after this mornings debacle downtown, We need to go over some rules again."

"Rules shmules!" Someone shouted from the other end of the table. Everyone spun in their seats with surprise. The young man in the chair had his feet up on the Table, his dirty boots leaving mud flakes every where. His hair was a spikey mess of black locks and red streaks. The trench coat he wore was draped open, revealing an open chest and fit body. "Where the hell are we anyways?" He asked, glancing around at the others. "And what's with the fucking costumes?" Tony tried blasting the man wit his repulse, but he simply tipped the chair all the way back, causing it to fall. He disappeared into the ground, leaving everyone perplexed. "Now, is that any way to treat a guest?" He rose from the center of he table, only to get Mjolnir slammed into his stomach. He rag dolled through the air, slamming into the wall with a bone breaking crunch.

"Really Thor?" Tony asked him. "You hit him?"

"His voice was annoying." Thor replied. Everyone was too busy arguing to hear the pops and creaks of bones realigning themselves. The young man sat up with a deep gasp, causing everyone to fall silent.

"HOLY SHIT THAT ONE HURT!" He shouted in pain. "GODDAMNIT! WHAT I ALL THE FIVE FUCKING REALMS MADE YOU SMASH ME WITH THAT PEICE OF SHIT HAMMER!"

"He's alive?" Thor asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, numbnuts, I'm alive." The stranger rolled his neck as he stood up. "God damn it. That fucking _hurt_! Damn asshole."

"Identify yourself!" Fury ordered, pulling his pistol out of the holster.

"Seriously? Identify myself? This is the schmuck in charge? Wow. That's pathetic. To answer your fucking question, little bitch, my name is Thebes."

* * *

**HOWDY FOLKS! Thebes here. Not the Thebes you just met in the story. At least, not anymore. Or, not yet? I haven't a clue honestly. Any who, all and any chapters involving my younger, more violent ad egotistical self will be written by yours truly. Hope you enjoy the show and please, flames from you guys is pathetic. I can set a forest on fire in seconds you can't even touch that. HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYBODY!**

END OF LINE


End file.
